Angel Wings
by Blue-Eyes Warrior Queen
Summary: Take a look into Seto Kaiba's deep and private thoughts, his happiness in his life and what he would like most of all in the world.


**Angel Wings**

_**A look into Seto Kaiba's deep and private thoughts, his secret happiness in his life and what he would like most of all in the world. I don't and will never own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own the plot.**_

I sit typing at my computer, calculating the funds for Kaiba Corp. this month. It's nothing new. Just the same for me. Work, work, work. It has been for four years now.

Back when I was twelve, I thought I had won myself and my little brother a new home, away from the orphanage after we lost our parents. Boy did I get it so wrong.

I hadn't won us a new home. I'd won us a new living hell with Gozaburo Kaiba. Everyday, no matter what, I would be forced to study for hours with no rest. If I didn't obey, he would beat me or worse...he would kill my baby brother with his own bare hands. If there's one thing I would die for, it's my brother.

Just a few months back, I did it. I beat Gozaburo Kaiba at his own game. Now he's gone. Jumped out the window, that's what he did. He got smashed to pieces on the concrete below.

There was a funeral. I didn't go. I never said goodbye to him. I wanted to focus on turning his military machine company into a business of amusement parks and fun for children.

Only his very few and loyal followers went to the funeral, hoping he would be happy in heaven.

Yeah right.

I hope Gozaburo Kaiba is rotting in hell where he belongs.

I don't have anyone anymore.

No, that's not true.

I do have one person. One person who has stood by me from the beginning.

One person who inspired me not to give up by drawing me a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

One person who stood by my side, even when I was wrong.

One person who can still make me smile, get out of my office and have some fun, if for a little while.

My baby brother.

My Mokuba.

I hear the front door slam shut. My baby is home. I save my workings and shut down my computer and head down the stairs to meet him.

There he is, sitting at the kitchen table, trying to do his homework. I say trying. Mokuba finds maths a struggle at the best of times. But that's what big brothers are for.

I sneak up behind him and put my arms tight around him. 'Seto!' he says happily, hugging me tight. Mokuba's hugs are always so warm and loving. They always make me feel better whenever I've had a bad day.

'What's the matter?' I ask. 'I can't do it.' he says pouting. I chuckle at his face. 'Don't worry. Want me to help you?' I ask. Mokuba looks at me beaming. 'Will you?' I smile. 'Of course, let's have a look.'

Later, we watch television together, snuggled up together on the couch. Mokuba is eating some of his favorite cookies, crumbs lining his face. I chuckle at the sight; my brother looks so cute. 'Come here you rascal.' I smile. I wipe the crumbs away, tickling him under the chin. He laughs and snuggles into my chest, holding me tight.

It's moments like this that make me so happy. I'm so happy just to be with my little brother, playing with him, cuddling him...just being with him makes me so happy.

'It's bath time little brother. You need to get all shiny clean!' I tell him, giving him a quick kiss on the nose. 'Okay Seto.' he giggles before heading up the stairs. I sit by myself for a moment or two. Just thinking.

No matter what torment Gozaburo put me through, Mokuba was there to hold me and comfort me when I needed it. He was always there and he still is. I don't know what I would do without my baby.

I go up the stairs and look in through the door of the bathroom. Mokuba is sitting in the bathtub, bubbles all over the place, up to his neck in suds. He's lying back, eyes closed, smiling to himself.

I quietly slip into the bathroom, not making a sound. I silently close the door, take off my clothes and then climb into the bath. Mokuba opens his eyes and smiles happily at me. I pull him onto my lap and start to wash his wild mane of black hair.

I used to do this for Mokuba when he was a baby. He'd sit splashing in the bath, while I washed him tenderly. It stopped whenever we were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. But now he's gone...I want to be Mokuba's big brother again.

I wash Mokuba's long locks, rubbing his head gently. Then I take, the shower head and rinse away the suds from his head. Mokuba tilts his head back, looking up at me, smiling. I smile down at him, looking into his violet-blue eyes.

A little while later, we're in my bedroom, wrapped in thick towels, sitting on the floor, looking into each other's eyes. We've put on our lockets. Our precious lockets.

Mokuba reaches out and touches my locket, opening it up to look at the picture of him inside. He fingers his own locket around his neck, with my picture inside. I grasp his hand, holding it tight. I look into his eyes, looking at him lovingly. 'I love you so much Mokuba. Please never forget that. I'll always be with you, no matter what.' I whisper. Mokuba places a hand on either side of my face. 'I love you too Seto. And I'll always be with you, forever.' he says.

Nobody knows how much I need my baby brother. If I didn't have my Mokuba...I'd probably be dead. I wouldn't know how I could keep on living.

Bedtime. We change into our pyjamas quickly. 'Goodnight Seto.' says Mokuba, heading towards the door. I pretend to pout and say 'Hey, where are you going? Don't I get a cuddle? Come back!' Immediately he rushes back and climbs onto my lap, throwing his arms around me. I pick him up and we climb into bed. Mokuba's yawning, fading fast. 'Goodnight Seto.' he whispers. I smile. 'Goodnight Mokie.' I whisper.

I close my eyes, holding Mokuba tight. I'm having my favorite dream. It's what I want more than anything in the world. You'll be surprised at what I'm going to say.

I would love to be able to fly.

I would love to have the wings of an angel.

If I did, I could go anywhere I wanted.

I dream of sprouting angel wings, soft and beautiful wings. Then I would take Mokuba up into my arms and hold him tight to my heart. 'Where are we going big brother?' he would ask. I would smile and say 'Anywhere we want to go.' Then with a swish of my wings, we would fly up and out of the window, up high into the sky and fly wherever we wanted.

I fall asleep, dreaming of Mokuba and me, flying away together, going wherever we wanted. But no matter where we went, Mokuba would always be held, close to my heart.

**It's silly I know, but it's just something I thought about. R&R!**


End file.
